


Cop a Feel

by otp_tears



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Free! Kink Meme, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Police Officer Matsuoka Rin, Police Officer Yamazaki Sousuke, Sex in a Car, Shameless Smut, sex in a police car, sourin fluff without the L word, sourin smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otp_tears/pseuds/otp_tears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long, tiring shift Sousuke handcuffs Rin in their police cruiser and there's a blow job and sex. PWP.<br/>*Happy birthday to Sacygnus! She wanted sourin smut and I delivered because she deserves the best.*<br/>Also a fill for the Free! kink meme...2 bird 1 stone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cop a Feel

“You did good out there today,” Sousuke said after Rin killed the engine. It had been a typical shift, but Sousuke knew Rin liked the praise. Rin answered with a cocky smile and folded his arms on the steering wheel.  
  
“You say that, but you were the one who chased a suspect for six blocks.”  
  
Sousuke shrugged and glanced in the side rearview mirror. The parking garage was empty. A last minute call pushed their shift end an hour past the changeover. Graveyard shift had already started and the late hour would keep the police garage quiet until after sunrise.  
  
“I don’t know if I'll be able to sleep,” Rin said and Sousuke looked at him. It always took longer for any excitement to wear off for Rin. He worked himself up and then tossed and turned in bed no matter how many miles he ran after shift to wear himself out.  
  
Sousuke smirked and closed the patrol car’s laptop. He moved it to the top of the dashboard and reached across the middle console. Rin looked at Sousuke’s hand on his leg without comment.  
  
“That could help,” Rin said softly and rested his chin on his arms. Sousuke took back his hand, and Rin rolled his head to the side and gave Sousuke the look that heated his skin.  
  
They had grown up together, been partners on the police force for a year, and had enjoyed a physical relationship for just under. “Love” hadn't been mentioned, but each had their own key to the other’s place and a second toothbrush.  
  
Sousuke knew that look.  
  
That look meant after gathering their things from the station locker room they’d definitely spend what was left of the evening together. However, it would take thirty minutes at minimum to reach Rin’s apartment, longer for Sousuke’s, and Sousuke didn’t have the patience.  
  
Parked out of the garage’s lighting, the cabin was dark. Sousuke turned and put one hand on the headrest behind Rin and the other on the steering wheel. Rin raised his head in response. Sousuke leaned closer and Rin met him for a quick kiss that abruptly ended the moment the handcuffs hit Rin’s wrist. Sousuke reacted quicker than Rin and captured his other wrist, successfully locking him to the steering wheel.  
  
“What the hell, Sousuke?”  
  
The reaction was exactly what he expected and Sousuke smiled at how predictable Rin could be. “Some excitement won't kill you.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Sousuke smoothed his hand around Rin's thigh, feeling the muscles contract under his touch. “Home is too far.”  
  
“Sousuke.” Some of the annoyance had ebbed out of his tone, and curiosity clouded his eyes.  
  
Sousuke removed Rin's utility belt and safely stowed it on the floorboard between Rin's feet. The last thing he needed was mace going off in his face.  
  
“Oi. I don't need to be handcuffed for excitement.” The annoyance had returned in full force, but Sousuke ignored Rin's complaint and the sound of the handcuffs clicking against the steering wheel. He thumbed the button on Rin's uniform trousers and lowered the zipper.  
  
A sharp inhale swallowed Rin’s protests.  
  
Sousuke found Rin was already half hard and raised an eyebrow. “If handcuffs excited you this much, I'll need to find ones more suitable for play,” he teased.  
  
“Shut up,” Rin muttered and yanked on the cuffs again. It was too dark to make out the color on Rin's cheeks, but Sousuke suspected a tinge of pink. Sousuke sat up and took extra caution leaning in for a kiss. Rin was known to bite without being teased.  
  
Rin met him with parted lips and only the smallest scrape of teeth. When his hand circled Rin's cock, Rin stuttered a moan into Sousuke's mouth. Sousuke's retreat was met with Rin’s teeth catching his bottom lip. Sousuke relented and kissed Rin again, soft and slow to match the pace of his hand around Rin’s growing erection. Rin jerked his hips and exhaled a hard breath through his nose.  
  
It didn't take him long to grow fully hard in Sousuke's hand. When their relationship had first started, Rin’s quick turn on worried Sousuke. Was he like that with everyone? Could anyone satisfy him? But after months of watching where his gaze lingered and roamed while around friends, and hearing the way he said Sousuke’s name after coming undone, eased Sousuke's mind. Rin was his as much as Sousuke was Rin's.  
  
“You're an idiot.” Rin's whispered insult fell softly against Sousuke's mouth, and he replied with a smile. An insult like that from Rin was rarely ever insulting.  
  
Sousuke shifted his position and lowered his head into Rin's lap. He languidly slid his tongue up Rin's cock, enjoying the moan he pulled from the back of Rin's throat. He swept his tongue across the slit and kissed the head. He liked Rin's taste. It was his alone to know.  
  
Sousuke shifted again and took more of Rin in his mouth. Rin moved his hips, but quickly stilled. The action was probably involuntary. Sousuke dragged his lips up to the tip and heard Rin's ragged exhale. Wrapping his hand around the base, Sousuke set to work, using all the techniques he knew Rin liked.  
  
Rin stifled his uncontrolled noises against his arm, and Sousuke knew if the location was different, if he had Rin home, Rin wouldn't hold back. Sousuke would have Rin's legs wrapped around his waist, blunt fingernails digging into his arms, and Rin's voice pulling him closer and closer to orgasm in a way his body couldn't.  
  
But in the cramped space of their patrol car parked in the garage, Rin struggled to be quiet. He strained against the handcuffs and bucked weakly, desiring more than Sousuke’s mouth and hand but unwilling to request it.  
  
So Sousuke took his time.  
  
He made lazy circles with his tongue around the head, worked his mouth slow, and squeezed the shaft with a gentle grip following behind his lips. The consequence of driving Rin crazy would be his anger at the deliberate tease, but sometimes Sousuke like a biting Rin—in more than one way.  
  
“S--Sousuke, please.”  
  
The words were punctuated by lust and broken by Rin's surrender. Sousuke sucked the head a final time, gathering the precum, and withdrew.  
  
Sousuke smiled at Rin's look. His patience had been worn thin until it snapped.  
  
“Get these handcuffs off,” Rin said in a voice deep with desire.  
  
Sousuke fished the key from Rin's pocket instead of his own, gaining a growl bordering on a moan, and unlocked the left bracelet. He pulled Rin's hands from the steering wheel.  
  
“Are you done playing?” Rin asked and Sousuke grinned. He carefully closed the left cuff around Rin's wrist.  
  
“No.”  
  
Rin sigh but relented with a grin of his own. “Fine. You're doing double the work, then.” Rin pulled his feet into his seat and started unlacing his boots.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
Rin snorted. “It's cramped in here. I'll move better without these.”  
  
Carefully but quickly Rin pushed both boots off and onto the floorboard. He had more trouble with his pants but told Sousuke to fuck off when he offered to help. With his top half still fully clothed, Rin maneuvered into Sousuke's lap.  
  
“Is this what you wanted?”  
  
Sousuke hadn't expected Rin to react this way, but he wasn't exactly disappointed either. “It's better.”  
  
Placing his wrists over Sousuke's neck, Rin used the handcuffs to tug him into a kiss that threatened to melt Sousuke and the cruiser's upholstery beneath them.  
  
Rin twisted his fingers into Sousuke's hair and tugged hard enough to pull a gasp from Sousuke. He loved Rin's fingers digging into his hair when they kissed. He loved the feeling of Rin's blunt nails against his scalp. He loved the thrill from Rin's careful roughness.  
  
“This was your dumb idea, idiot,” Rin growled against his cheek and pressed his hips forward. Sousuke groaned at the friction and grabbed Rin's hips to pull him down. “Do something,” Rin whispered. “Or you'll pay later for disappointing me.”  
  
Sousuke smiled at the idle threat. “And just what would you have me do?”  
  
“Some excitement won't kill you.” Rin lifted his arms from Sousuke's shoulders and reached between their bodies. He pressed his palm against Sousuke's erection and smirked at Sousuke's resulting moan. “You still carry emergency lube?”  
  
After one too many nights of not noticing the empty bottle and making a dash to the store mid-foreplay, Sousuke started carrying single use packets.  
  
“I planned for a blow job. Are you sure—?”  
  
Rin's teeth scraped the shell of Sousuke's ear. The answer was good enough.  
  
Sousuke shifted and reached into his pocket. Rin entertained himself by nibbling at Sousuke's earlobe and lowering the zipper on Sousuke's uniform.  
  
Rin's touch grazed Sousuke's cock and Sousuke had to pause for a moment and remember how to breathe. Blindly he broke the packaging open and coated two fingers. With a painfully slow pace, Rin stroked their cocks together, pausing only when Sousuke's index finger pushed into his hole.  
  
“Fuck.” Rin rested his head on Sousuke's shoulder, his hand around their cocks squeezing lightly.  
  
Sousuke could only assume the reaction from a single finger came from the excitement of their location. He turned his head and whispered against the shell of Rin's ear, “It's a shame I won't hear you scream out my name.”  
  
“Between you and me, I think you'll be less inclined to be caught,” Rin returned without missing a beat. It was a terrible lie and Rin knew it. Sousuke added a second finger in silent argument and smiled at the sound of Rin's muffled moan against his shoulder.  
  
Sousuke smoothed his hand up Rin's back and cupped the back of his head. The polyester blend beneath his fingers isn't what Sousuke craved, but it reminded him of how good Rin looked in his uniform that concealed just enough to be a temptation during every shift. Sousuke's desire for Rin continuously burned beneath the surface, waiting to be stroked to full flames whenever Rin allowed.  
  
Rin shifted, pressing himself into Sousuke's fingers, and wrapped his hands around Sousuke's cock. He pumped him with slow, firm strokes and sucked the spot of skin just beneath his ear that could absolutely destroy Sousuke.  
  
Sousuke tried and failed to control the resulting moan. Rin's smug chuckle against his ear and Rin's hands around his length was almost enough reason to damn protocol and drive 30 above the speed limit, blasting the lights and siren to get to Rin's apartment. The confined space prevented Sousuke from appreciating Rin's body and playful antics.  
  
“You should fuck me, Officer Yamazaki, before the next shift change.”  
  
Sousuke twisted his fingers against the spot inside that made Rin's breath stutter. Payback for the unfair effect Rin's voice had on him.  
  
Sousuke withdrew his fingers and Rin raised himself. Once again placing his handcuffs behind Sousuke's neck. Sousuke used the last of the lube on himself and tapped Rin's hip, indicating he was ready.  
  
Guided by Sousuke's hand, Rin lowered himself onto Sousuke. He bit down on Sousuke's shoulder but the polyester blend and vest dampened any enjoyment Sousuke would normally have received from the affection.  
  
When he was fully surrounded by Rin's heat, Sousuke exhaled the breath he had been holding and kissed Rin's neck. Rin murmured something incoherent. Sousuke wanted to ask him to repeat it but Rin moved his hips and the thought fell out of Sousuke's mind.  
  
Sousuke gripped Rin's thighs and jerked upward. He wanted movement but wanted Rin in control.  
  
“Fuck, Sousuke,” Rin groaned out and circled his hips. The motion pulled a low groan that bordered on predatory from the back of Sousuke's throat. Rin hummed approvingly and repeated the action.  
  
Sousuke placed his hands under Rin’s thighs and guided another repeat. It was lower and Sousuke jerked upward, driving into Rin. Rin swore under his breath and Sousuke felt the muscles in his thighs tighten. Letting Rin fall into a rhythm—even in the cramped cruiser, he’s good at riding—Sousuke closed his fingers around Rin’s hair. He smells Rin’s shampoo and sweat mixed with the scent of sex and it’s the best damn aroma.  
  
Sousuke yanked back on Rin’s hair, forcing his face away from his shoulder. He instantly fell in love with how Rin looked at him as if he was the only desirable man on the planet just before narrowing his eyes and smirking.  
  
Sousuke loosened his grip on Rin’s hair and met his mouth. The kiss was rough and Sousuke tasted the desire and want on Rin’s tongue. Rin held firmly onto Sousuke’s shoulders for leverage, riding Sousuke with hurried and erratic movements. The edge of the handcuffs dug into the back of Sousuke’s neck and the pain was reminiscent of Rin’s bruising marks from the bites he knew Sousuke liked.  
  
Rin caught Sousuke’s bottom lip between his teeth and released him a second later. “Touch me,” he begged and Sousuke complied without taking his gaze from Rin’s face.  
  
Rin tipped his head back and rocked his body faster. Sousuke supported his lower back with his free hand and pumped Rin’s cock, matching his rhythm. Rin came with a soft cry and Sousuke’s name drawn out into a gasped moan. Sousuke hitched his hips up, driving into Rin. After a few shallow thrusts, he pressed his face against Rin’s neck and pulled Rin down by his hips. He came inside and breathed in Rin’s scent.  
  
“Fuck.” Rin’s whisper broke through the silence of the cabin and parking garage.  
  
Sousuke leaned back and smiled at Rin. The flush across his neck and cheeks had receded but he still breathed deep and quick breaths. “You always surprise me in the best ways.”  
  
Rin’s flush returned. “Don’t say embarrassing things.” He lifted his arms over Sousuke’s head and waited for Sousuke to remove the handcuffs. He touched the red skin around his wrists and scowled but any complaint was kept silent.  
  
Sousuke used tissue from the glove compartment to clean up enough to walk to the locker room through the garage and check in area. Rin looked presentable back in uniform, and he lowered the windows in the cruiser before joining Sousuke outside.  
  
“Replace those handcuffs with a new set,” he said, walking beside Sousuke.  
  
“Why’s that?”  
  
Rin rubbed the back of his neck. “Just do it.”  
  
Sousuke grinned. “Don’t want to think about that every time I arrest someone?”  
  
“Shut up.” Rin glared at him but broke into a light laughter. “It was your dumb idea.”  
  
Sousuke stopped, touched Rin’s chin, and stole a quick kiss before Rin could react. He started toward the exit with a smile on his lips, hearing Rin grumbling something about handcuffs and payback behind him.


End file.
